Hot Oil
by 65InuyKaglover620
Summary: A little idea that came to me about Ed wanting to do something nice for his Winry after a long hard days work. I own nothing but the idea for this story.


"Damn not again, Winry is going to kill me for sure this time." Yes like always Ed had managed to burn supper once again. Little Edwin had been crying most of the night due to teething. And now while cooking the meal Ed had dozed off with his son. The nasty smell of burnt food now stank up most of the house causing his son to wake. Which was followed by loud crying once again. "Hang on Edwin, daddy's trying fix the mess. Sigh, how I wish I had my alchemy at times like this. I really hope mommy doesn't come home yet." Yes poor Ed still somehow was able to make a mess, either he didn't keep up the mantance on his leg or he was messing up with Edwin or cooking. Winry has been busy herself, after the birth of their first son. She had opened her own automail shop, which was somewhat in the middle of Rush valley and Resembool. Of course Ed would still travel from time to time, but with Winry having so much work lately. Ed decided it would be best to hold off on his next journey for a bit.

"Ed I'm home, oh man what's that smell?" It wasn't long till Winry knew what the horrible smell was. With her hand holding her nose shut, Winry walked into the kitchen. There she found Edwin tied to his dad's back, while Ed was trying to clean up the over cooked and burnt food on the stove. "Oh Edward, not again! How do you always manage to burn the food?" Without hesitation she set down her bag of tools and started to help with the mess. At least she wanted to. A cry of want from their son left Winry know, feeding time was on the demand. So without fail Winry picked up Edwin and headed into the sitting room to nurse his hungry belly. "So much like your father, eat and sleep. Although he doesn't sleep like before so much. Back when your father was in the military as a state alchemist, he slept a lot. I'm thinking it was mostly stress from all he did." Now that Winry thought about it, Ed never did have much of a childhood, basically none.

"Winry are you okay?" Ed had finished cleaning up the burnt food and went to tell her that he'd go get something to eat. But when he walked into the room he noticed her lost in though. He only saw that look a few times, mostly back when she was around while he traveled as a state alchemist. And now that he thought about it he hated seeing her have that look. "Winry if you're done feeding Edwin I'll put him down, it is getting pretty late you know and you still haven't eaten."

With tired eyes she agreed and left him pick up their sleeping son and place him in his crib. "Thank you Ed, and I'll return the favor with something new for your leg." Stopping in the doorway he turned giving her a confused look. Why would she do something special for him as tired as she was. "Now Edward, you know better than to fight about this with me." Oh yeah he remembered, never argue with his wife or he'd get wrenched. "So just go put Edwin down and I'll meet you in our room in a bit okay?"

So giving her a nod yes, Ed went and put Edwin in his bed and would meet her in their bedroom afterwards. This really made Ed think. 'I need to do something special for her, it's not right that Winry comes home tired and has no real way to relax.' Coming out of Edwin's room an idea came to him. "I know just what to do." He said out loud, before covering his mouth. Luckily his big mouth didn't wake Edwin. So being extra quiet he made it out of the room and into the bathroom. Reaching up he got a container and went to the kitchen to warm the contents. 'Oh man she'll love this idea.' He thought exctitely.

"Sigh, where is he? It shouldn't take this long to put Edwin down." Winry was about to go check when Ed walking into the room. "What took you so long and what are you hiding behind your back?" She tried looking around to see, but Ed moved to keep the object hidden. "Ed!" She complained as she became angry with his actions. "So help me Ed I'll crack you with my big wrench this time if you don't tell me what's behind your back right now!"

Giving her the classic Ed grin he replied. "Go sit on the bed and close your eyes, then I'll show you." With a not so pleased adittude, Winry did as he asked. After she did as he asked, Ed followed her then set the container down on the night stand and went to sit beside her. His hand went to her back and lightly rubbed along her spine and up to her shoulders. "Does that feel good?" He asked, as he started to move behind her to work her tight shoulders. With a small moan she nodded yes, giving him the okay to continue. It was working now he decided he'd get more comfortable too. So with great ease he removed his t-shirt and went back to the message. The now topless Ed slowly worked her shoulders and was surprised that she still had her eyes closed. "Winry mind if I take your shirt off?" With no hestitation she lifted her arms and soon her shirt was sliding over her head. It was then she opened her eyes and looked back at him with a smile.

"What are you up to Ed?" It wasn't really a question, after all she knew Ed well enough by now to know his little tricks. Winry still couldn't believe she actually fell in love with him, though deep down there always was that connection she felt they had. Whether it was the bond through the automail or the fact he grew up so much over the years. One thing was true, she loved him. Even though he would still travel and research on alchemy, he was more mature about it. "I want to thank you Ed, for everything you do for me." Her words were quiet, but he heard them. She felt him stop and looked to see why.

He swallowed hard before he asked. "Why are you thanking me Winry? This little treat is nothing compared to what you've done for me. I just felt you needed something to relax you." He reached back and picked the small container. "Now lay down so I can really relax you." She was about to protest his orders, when his hand pushed her face first into the pillow.

"Dammit Edward!" She cursed right before he straddled her back and poured something warm on her back. "Ed, answer me! What is that warm feeling and why does it smell like burnt motor oil?" Of course her question was soon answered. Peaking back at Ed she saw the bottle and notice the dark liquid on her shoulder. "Ed, that's your automail oil. Why are putting it on meeee!?" It was his tender touch to her back and shoulders that made her word come out in a small squeak. And the next thing out of her mouth that made him turn red was. A soft moan and her fingers gripping the bed sheets, yes the warm oil and his strong, but gentle touch was more then amazing. "Oh Ed...mmmmmmh, you know what I love most about this? It's having you rubbing my naked back with my automail oil and the feeling of your metal leg touching my flesh."

He thought for a moment before saying. "I bet if I had my automail arm you'd be moaning a lot louder. After all I know how much it turned you on." There was a pause as he leaned down close to her ear. Winry was about to question the lack of attention he was giving her, when the feeling of his warm breath hit her ear. "Admit it gear head, you would've loved the feeling of my metal fingers sliding inside that wet core of yours." She swallowed hard trying not show how turned on he was making her by saying that. Sure she wanted him to get his real arm back, but just thinking how good that would feel? "What's this having a hard time denying my words are we? Don't worry I won't tease you to much."

With an angry growl in her throat, Winry somehow managed to roll over and was now facing him. "Now just one stupid minute Ed, how dare you think I would want your automail arm instead of your real one. Metal fingers or flesh all that matters is you!" The past memories flashed in her mind and now Ed had just messed up the mood. "All you and Al lost at such a young age it wasn't fair, you couldn't have a normal childhood and it just...just..."

He silenced her with a tender kiss to her lips. "It's okay Winry, yours was just as hard too. And together we all pulled though, we can't say who had a harder childhood because through it all it was still a struggle." Leaning down and resting his forehead against hers he smiled. "Thank you Winry for everything, without you I never would've gotten Al's body back. My arm and leg wasn't that important, but for Al it was a matter of life or death." Now the tears in her eyes became a shower of rain and with great care he wiped them away.

"Thank you Ed." Winry said with a sniff, before wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him. When she released her grip, her hand went to his scared shoulder and lightly felt every inch of it. "So should we continue this little idea of yours now or later?" Even though she knew he was going to finish what he started, that's just how Ed was.

Ed gave a nod and a deep moan of happiness as his hands slide from her stomach up to her breasts. The smell of the oil on her body was making her crazy with excitement and the slick feel of her tits in his hands was now making him even harder and very much inpatient. "No need to thank me, but I'm sure you'll return the favor as I show you the love I feel for you right now." It was like they were both giving each other a piece of themselves at that moment. Lips claimed each other and tongues started battling as his hips started moving against hers. The oil was making them both slippery and soon their moans turned to giggles at the feeling.

"Mmmmmmmh, I must admit Ed, I really do love the hot oil idea. I'll have to remember this next time you need your leg maintained. I bet it'll be fun working my hands up your leg and to your heavenly paradise." Ed blushed and went back to thrusting into her juicy core. And as he nipped her neck and kissed her lips she began to think. 'Who knew he'd actually find a good use for my automail oil? After all he never uses it to lubricant his leg. And I can't help but feel even more turned on by my alchemy freak.'


End file.
